Integrated circuits are formed from a substrate or semiconductor substrate over which are formed patterned microelectronics layers. In the processing of the substrate, plasma is often employed to deposit films on the substrate or to etch intended portions of the films. Shrinking feature sizes and implementation of new materials in next generation microelectronics layers have put new requirements on plasma processing equipment. The smaller features, larger substrate size and new processing techniques require improvement in plasma processing apparatuses to control the conditions of the plasma processing. Further, the flow of RF current in the plasma processing apparatuses can affect the processing.